


Strangeness

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: That day was strange, Chiaki thought while entering the school building, but clearly not as strange as what he found in the 3-A class...





	Strangeness

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 4 - Fav Class.  
> And my fav class is 3-A ♥ I had a lot of fun writing this one, I really hope you'll enjoy it too ♥

            There was a strange atmosphere at school, and Chiaki couldn’t put his finger on the reason. Everything seemed normal around him, if he forgot about the thick fog they were in since the morning. That situation wasn’t abnormal and so, after a shrug, he entered the building. He didn’t meet any comrades on his way to the third years classes floor, and wondered if he was late. He hurried up to his class, and opened the door with a big shout:

“Hello everyone! Sorry for being late! Teacher, I’m ready to be punished as hardly as you can!”

            He waited for an answer, but nothing came. So, Chiaki looked carefully around him, and this time, he paled. The teacher wasn’t there, even though the class had started, but he really didn’t care at this very moment. His 3-A classmates, every of them, were wearing the girl uniform of the academy.

“Chicchan, why are you so loud at the beginning of the morning?” Kaoru asked, sat on the table, leg crossed, almost as if he wanted to lay here and sleep.

            There was a cute pink flower on his hair. And his voice was still the one he knew from before.

“You’re so annoying…” Izumi whispered.

            He didn’t wear his jacket, and his blouse was open enough to see the beginning of his chest - he barely had, to begin with.

“It looks like Morisawa-chan isn’t fully awaken.”

            Hearing the voice, Chiaki turned his face towards the Student Council President who looked like a princess, with his rings, and his necklace, and also the little hair slide in his blond hair. Besides him, there was Keito, wearing his uniform - still the girl’s one though - perfectly, and seeming angry as if he had done something bad. _Wait, Hasumi, why do you follow them!? Why did you authorize the President to do that too?_

“Morisawa, you’re late.”

“Yeah, well, huh… I am.” Chiaki finally answered, confused. “But what about the uniform, guys ?”

“Huh? What’s the problem with our uniform?” Madara asked, and when Chiaki noticed him, hs eyes opened wide.

            _Everything is a problem with yours!?_ It wasn’t even the uniform of the academy, but a cow-boy one… but more girly. He didn’t understand anymore what was happening.

“You scare Monsieur.”

            Shu’s voice allured him, and even if he wasn’t that much surprised by the uniform, he was by the pink ringlets on his classmate. And the fact that Mademoiselle was now called Monsieur and wore the boy uniform didn’t help.

“Chicchan, are you alright? Do we need to call an ambulance?”

“Keito knows the phone number by heart.”

“That’s not something to be proud of, Eichi.”

“Guys, why are you wearing girl uniform!?”

“Ah?”

“Because we’re girls?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Morisawa, are you sure you’re fine?”

“We’re not girls!”

“Really? So why do you also wear the girl uniform?”

            Chiaki frowned and, scared, looked at his own uniform. And they were right. He was wearing the girl uniform. Not knowing what was happening, pretty sure he wore the boy uniform at first, Chiaki stepped away.

“Chicchan?”

“Morisawa-chan?”

“MORISAWA CHIAKI!” The teacher screamed.

            And he woke up with a start. Surprised, he looked around, noticing that his classmates were staring at him with either a smile and a jaded look, and they all wore their boy uniform. _Oh my god, it was only a dream._

“I don’t know what you were dreaming about, Chiaki, but that definitely was suspicious.” Izumi stated.

“You said aloud “why do you wear girl uniform, guys?”” Kaoru added.

“Wearing girl uniforms…” Eichi repeated. “Now, that could be a good-”

“Eichi, no!”

“Morisawa!” The teacher shouted, “the next time I surprise you sleeping in class, I will kick your ass so hard you will dream of me!”

“Urgh… Sorry…”

            Even though he just had been threatened, deep inside him, Chiaki had never been so relieved.

 


End file.
